


Love Thy Enemy

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: AOA, B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P and AOA are rival gangs, Dating in Secret, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Gang AU, Romance, Secret love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: They are enemies. They're supposed to hate each other. Which is why the two from opposing sides must love where nobody can see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from a prompt tinystar87 gave me at Asian Fanfics in which B.A.P and AOA are rival gangs, but Yongguk and Seolhyun date in secret. I am proud how this story is turning out, it's different than what I normally write, so it's a nice challenge. I hope you folks here at AO3 will enjoy it as well!

 

There they stood, face to face--a moment either of them could choose to end with the simple pull of a trigger. Bang Yongguk had his arm stretched all the way out, pointing a gun aimed at the face of Kim Seolhyun. She too stood there, a pistol also in hand, aiming toward his chest. 

"Don't just stand there, shoot him!" Jimin commanded.

Her hands were shaking, unable to keep the gun steady. He was shaking too, not in plain sight, but she could see it in his eyes. None of them could make a move, none of them could make a sound. They were locked in a stalemate neither had the strength to change. 

How did it come to this?

They were enemies.

And enemies are supposed to hate each other, right?

If such a statement were a test, then they both had  _failed._

* * *

Once upon a time,

There were two gangs.

 

One was a fierce, manly set of individuals known as the _Best.Absolute.Perfect,_ led by the intimidating Bang Yongguk and his second in command, Kim Himchan. No one thought to get in their way, aside from the swift and fierce _Ace of Angels,_ led by Shin Jimin and her second in command, Kim Seolhyun.

Both held a lot of power, influence, and _territory._ Lesser gangs didn't dare touch either of them, and everyone stayed out of the business of the rivalry's quarrels. The two often had territorial disputes, which was at the core of their verbal arguments.... though often times, these arguments didn't always remain verbal. The two often would get in the way of the other's jobs or schemes, almost as if one was always beside the other in thought and tactic.

Really, it was quite _annoying._

If it were only left at that, things wouldn't have been so bad between them. But the moment the all-female group dwindled from 7 to 6 members was the day war was declared and _no mercy_ would be shown. When the B.A.P members had no qualms executing a task that involved sending AOA's Choa out of commission, fighting for her life in a hospital.

Now it was an even 6 against 6.

"Happy now?" Jimin hissed. "The odds have been evened. This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Bang Yongguk stuffed his hand in his pocket, slightly tilting his head and looking down at the AOA's feisty leader. "Believe what you want. Your beloved Choa just got in the way. And now, _you're in the way."_

Jimin crossed her arms, staring in defiance. "No apology for that."

"Just step aside."

"I will not."

"Haa... this isn't even their turf, it's ours... you hear that, Shin Jimin?!" Youngjae shouted. "Get lost!"

"Heh, can't even keep your underlings quiet?" Jimin slightly smirked at B.A.P's leader, but also held a disdainful look toward Youngjae.

Yongguk was starting to lose patience. "If you don't move, then I'll--"

He was about to slam his fist down, but Seolhyun grabbed his wrist with a stern look in her eyes. "Don't you dare lay a hand on our leader!"

Without a change of expression, Yongguk broke free from her grip with ease, quickly grabbing her wrist and applying a painful amount of pressure. Seolhyun winced.

"I can break this if I wanted."

"Nnn..."

Once he felt his point was made, he let her wrist go. Seolhyun immediately took two steps back, massaging it with her other hand.

"I don't want to see you in this area by tomorrow." he warned.

"Unless you'd like to join Choa." Himchan added.

"You sons of--!!" Jimin wanted to charge into them, but both Chanmi and Mina held her back.

"It's not wise!" Mina told her.

"Let's back down for now, please?" Chanmi pleaded.

Letting out a displeased sigh, Jimin nodded, then sent a glare toward the B.A.P members. Yongguk still wore that same expression, one that was intimidating yet calm, an expression that no one was able to decipher what he was thinking or planning to do next.

"Remember what I said." he told them. "Because I never break my word."

With that, he turned around and walked off, his members following suit. Jimin muttered some unpleasantries under her breath until they were out of sight. Her members gathered around her, asking if she was alright.

"You shouldn't be asking me that." she looked at Seolhyun. "Did he break anything?"

Seolhyun shook her head.

"That bastard..."

"We'll get justice for Choa, don't you worry!" Hyejeong swore.

"Yeah, we just need to be a little more patience. Plan things out a bit." said Yuna.

"I'm tired of being patient." Jimin said. "He told us not to be standing here tomorrow, I'll give him that much. _Only."_

Meanwhile, now out of earshot, B.A.P was headed back to the warehouse they often occupied.

"That Jimin girl is really bold to stand up like that," commented Daehyun.

"Yeah, she was annoying too." Youngjae replied.

Yongguk halted. "Next time, don't say anything."

"I-I was only stating--"

He turned to look at him. "Don't do it again."

"Y-Yes, sir."

They all continued walking on.

“Yongguk, you know they aren’t going to listen to your command.” Himchan told him.

He nodded, still looking on ahead. “I know.”

Once they arrived, everyone proceeded to do their normal habits. Youngjae and Daehyun sat on a sofa somewhere, doing random things with their electronic devices. Himchan went straight to the makeshift kitchen. The two youngest, Jongup and Zelo, were just messing around like the kids that they were. As for Yongguk, however, _he had plans tonight._

For merely a few minutes, he organized some things on his desk at the far corner, a corner which was his makeshift “office” if you will. For a street gang, they were very calculated and efficient. It wouldn’t be shocking to see the B.A.P climb to a much higher level someday, perhaps they’ll turn into some form of crime organization and perform much more sophisticated operations. That seemed much more suitable for their skills than petty _gang wars_ and _territorial disputes._

“Here,” Himchan came over with some food. “You better eat something.”

Yongguk shook his head. “I’m going somewhere tonight. I’ll eat then.”

From the distance, Youngjae raised his hand. “We’ll take it if Leader doesn’t want it!”

“Oh, me too!” Zelo also raised his hand, followed by Jongup.

“Tch, fine.” Himchan threw it on one of the nearby tables. “Divide it.”

A sea of moaning and complaint came, as they were starving and simply expected one lucky “winner” to receive the plate and for Himchan to cook more. Obviously that wouldn’t be the case.

A small smile pulled at Yongguk’s lips in amusement. His members were more than just his underlings, to him they were like a family he needed to direct and take care of. That’s why he always felt a small, yet sharp twinge of guilt on these _special evenings_ he would go out on. Yet even so, he hardly hesitated.

He grabbed his overcoat, instructing Himchan to keep everything in line until he gets back. Himchan nodded without complaint as he fully trusted their leader. Such loyalty always meant a lot to Yongguk, and he felt like he was whittling it away bit by bit.

The routine was like always; twice—or even three times a week, on occasion—he would prepare. He would check in one of the nearest hotels he booked a couple days prior. No one dared question his frequency between the two or three hotels he’d often stay at.

Sitting alone on one of the chairs in his room, he stared at the window, noticing the sun nearly set. He checked his watch; the guest he was expecting was later than usual. He feared that after what happened earlier, she wouldn’t show up.

Those fears were immediately put to rest when she entered the room.

He stood from his chair, relieved. “Seolhyun.”

She smiled nervously, her eyes slightly looking downward to the floor. Quickly, Yongguk went up to her and checked her wrist, worried. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head. “It’s fine, see?” she spun her hand around to show that her wrist was working fine, without any pain.

Yongguk sighed in relief.

“It was a bit difficult for me to get here this time,” she told him. “Unlike Jimin who can go wherever she wants… well…”

He nodded in understanding. “She scold you?”

“That would have been kinder.” She laughed slightly.

“Let’s not worry about that.” Yongguk took her hand, pulling her toward the table where he had their dinner prepared. The warm touch of his hand put her nerves at ease, and she nodded with a smile.

The two ate in silence, only speaking a word here and there, but that was quite common between the two. Yongguk was never one to say much anyway and she respected that. Simply being in the presence of each other was enough. Tonight was their escape; a night where he wasn’t the leader of a notorious gang, a night where she wasn’t the second in command for said gang’s vicious rival.

They were just Bang Yongguk and Kim Seolhyun, on a date where nobody could see.

At least, that’s how they wanted it to be.

For the mere fact they are in a _secret love_ was a constant reminder that every moment they shared together still never changed who they were, where they belonged, and the circumstances that bring. This thought always hung in the air, but the two seldom brought it up to each other.

Tonight would be one of those seldom nights.

“Why did you do that to Choa?” Seolhyun brought up, keeping her eyes focused on the table.

Yongguk was caught off guard by the question. Before answering, he let her speak more. “You went too far…” she told him. “We don’t know if she’ll—“

Yongguk leaned forward, wearing that indecipherable expression of his, but not without sympathy. “Himchan was the one that did that to her, along with Jongup. She challenged, he accepted… she lost. My men do not enjoy anyone getting in their way, that’s why it happened.”

“Neither do our women.” Seolhyun replied. “Unfortunately, we lost in that round…”

“I also think they went too far…” Yongguk said, looking off toward the window. “Teach her a lesson, fine. Make her unable to fight again? No…”

“Then why didn’t you scold him?”

“I expressed my distaste for his method.”

“But that isn’t enough!” Seolhyun stood up, slamming her hand on the table.  “He deserves to be punished!”

“And with that statement, _so would you._ ”

“Huh?”

“He still limps from that long, deep cut you carved into his leg.” He looked at her sharply as he said this. “I still owe him justice for that.”

Seolhyun swallowed, in taking a deep breath and calming herself down. It was useless… they were in a vicious stalemate neither of them were willing to end. Both sides had something against the other, a reason to want to obliterate the other.

Slowly, she eased back in her chair. “Sorry, I… I’ve made it _awkward.”_

Yongguk put his hand upon hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let’s not worry about any of that right now. “

She nodded, mustering a small smile. “You’re right, let’s not.”

They continued in silence, finishing up the last of their dinner. This wasn’t one of their best nights alone, but even so every moment was precious.

Still, Seolhyun rarely expressed it, but it was always disheartening to have to hide like this. Nobody could know they were a couple, _especially_ the members of B.A.P or AOA. They always had to hide, meeting each other in hotel rooms simply to talk or have dinner with one another. They never dared use the bed, no matter what sort of intense passion burned inside of them. They knew that would only complicate things even further. Deep down, they knew their duties to their gangs were of first priority and no amount of secret meetings ever dwindled that. In fact, each time they came to see each other, it became harder and harder knowing they were _betraying_ their “families”.

And yet… here they were, once again.

The two sat upon the comfortable sofa in the room. Yongguk never was cheap in treating her, he only got the best room he could afford and would often make it more romantic with adding flowers and candles, if there was time. This wasn’t one of those times, but the room looked lovely on its own.

He noticed something heavy was weighing upon Seolhyun’s heart. She wasn’t talking much, and he sensed their earlier conversation left an awkwardness she wasn’t sure how to escape from.

“Seolhyun…” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her slightly closer. “You alright?”

“I need to see Jimin.” she stood up, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. “I’m sorry, but if I stay any longer—“

She froze the moment she felt his hand entwine with hers. She turned to look at him. He was always more expressive with his gestures more than his words.

“Just a few minutes longer.”

She looked away, feeling her eyes moisten. “I have to…”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“I don’t.” he put his hand underneath her chin and turned her face toward him. “What’s really going on?”

“Don’t you get it? We can’t keep this up forever!” she cried. “You know that one day, we have to make a choice.”

“Why are you worrying about that…?”

“I don’t want to make that choice! We may never get to see each other again… I… I can’t…” she started sobbing, unable to say anymore. Yongguk pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she cried into his chest.

“Why do I feel happier with you than with my own?” she wept. “I’m supposed to hate you! Why can’t I hate you?”

“I don’t know either…”


	2. Chapter 2

Yongguk walked down the dimly lit alleyway, hands in his jacket pocket, away from the hotel. This was where he and Seolhyun would once again part ways to return to their respective gangs. 

His mind was deep in thought about all that transpired, what she said.

_"We can't keep this up forever! You know that one day, we have to make a choice."_

Those words were haunting him, savagely playing on repeat in his mind. But he wasn't blind to the truth. He knew that every night he meets with her was like a stab in the back to his loyal crew. He was truly conflicted with himself right now; between his "family" and the love of his life. Obviously Seolhyun struggled with the same. Regardless of his distaste for AOA, he couldn't deny they had a bond just as strong. Those girls were close.... and every time Seolhyun comes to see him, she's betraying them. Just like he was betraying B.A.P.

Such a thought caused Yongguk to stop in his tracks. How long would this continue? Where did this even begin?

In order to find the answer, one would have to look at a certain incident that even brought these two gangs into turmoil. 

The first dispute was when B.A.P’s maknae, Zelo, was skateboarding down the alleyways behind some rather beaten buildings. In fact, these buildings were all abandoned and the only ones to ever occupy them were various gangs, delinquents, dealers, etc.

Well, apparently Zelo “crossed a line” and when he passed girl gang AOA’s maknae, Chanmi, she knocked the poor boy off his skateboard.

Scraping his skin against the pavement littered with gravel, Zelo looked up to see Chanmi blowing bubble gum with his skateboard in hand.

“Hey, give that back!” he said.

The bubble popped and she shook her head. “This is _our turf._ Get lost.”

“I didn’t know. Just please give me back my skateboard.”

“Nah, I think I’ll keep it.”

Zelo stood up, causing the girl to realize the boy’s extremely tall stature. “I said _give it back.”_

She was intimidated momentarily, but stood her ground. “Your loss, buddy.”

With little effort, Zelo shoved the girl, quickly grabbed his skateboard, and took off.

Now, you’d think that’d be the end of it, but often war is ignited by rather _petty_ things.

Jimin, the fearless leader, was a master at getting information and was able to somehow track down B.A.P’s hideout.

A fierce knocking could be heard pounding on their garage gate.

“Someone’s at the gate.” Jongup said.

“Don’t look at me, go answer it.” Youngjae told him.

“I think we should get hyung.”

“I am your hyung! Just go answer it.”

“I meant Leader-hyung.”

Youngjae sighed in irritation. “He’s not here, neither is Himchan, neither is Daehyun, it’s just us three so _I’m in charge.”_

“Hmm… maybe it’s not a good idea.”

“Oh, for crying out… Zelo!”

“Yes?” he called back.

“Get the damn gate.”

“Okay!” Zelo picked up his skateboard and went to answer it.....only to wish he hadn’t.

“That’s the boy who shoved me!” Chanmi was quick to point out.

“I heard you attacked our maknae.” Jimin stated.

“Huh? No I didn’t, she attacked first! I just wanted my skateboard back.”

“According to her, _you_ crossed our territorial line. We don’t take too kindly to that.”

“I didn’t know!”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Youngjae said, coming over with Jongup behind him. “Who the hell are you?”

“You guys are known as the B.A.P, right? _Best.Absolute.Perfect?”_ she scoffed giving that emphasis.

“So what, who are you?”

“Ace of Angels.”

“Yeah… don’t care. We have no business with you, so go away.”

Youngjae was reaching for the handle to pull down the gate, but Seolhyun grabbed his wrist along with Choa.

“We’re not done yet.” said Seolhyun.

“Our leader is still speaking to you.” Choa said.

“What’s going on?”

Everyone turned to see Bang Yongguk standing there, with Himchan and Daehyun on each side of him.

“You the true leader?” Jimin asked.

“What’s it to you?”

“Your little _beanstalk_ dared to shove our maknae down on our property.”

“She started it!” Zelo yelled.

After Yongguk's eyes quickly glanced at Zelo, he shifted his focus back to the woman. “Who are you?”

“Shin Jimin, leader of AOA.”

“Quit harassing _our maknae_ and go back to where you came from. I don’t have time to deal with you.”

The banter between them continued, and none of the gangs’ maknaes wanted to back down either. It was a petty meeting, but the start of bad blood between the two. And things only escalated as the two groups expanded until their territories were literally _next door to each other._

“Stop crossing our line!” Hyejeong shouted.

“No, this is _our line!”_ Daehyun swore. “You step back a little further.”

In defiance, she took two steps closer. “Make me.”

Needless to say, both parties returned to their respective groups with black eyes and bleeding cuts.

Seolhyun cleaned up Hyejeong’s wounds and placed several bandages over the affected areas. Jimin was not pleased by the sight and only garnered more hatred toward the group.

“I’m sorry… I’m pathetic…” Hyejeong bowed in apology.

“You tried your best.” Jimin told her. “He had no right.”

Daehyun was met by Himchan’s scolding when he returned back to his group.

“Are you stupid?!”

“She challenged me!”

“Then _don’t accept the challenge.”_

“That stupid girl was crossing the line, what was I supposed to do?”

“She was trying to provoke you.” Yongguk told him. “Giving in means she won.”

“Tch….”

“Hold still…” Himchan got a rag that was wet with alcohol.

“Ahh! Stop it! You’re rubbing too hard!”

By this time, it was official that B.A.P and AOA did not like each other one bit. They were constantly fighting over who-knows-what, maybe even just for the sake of it. It was a severe headache for Mr. Bang and he always groaned when he had to deal with Jimin.

Then he had an encounter that would only complicate the relationship _further._

Kim Seolhyun, picking up supplies from a nearby store, had a small moment of distraction. This area was riddled with smaller gangs that had all their territories chopped up into pathetic little spaces; you could hardly call them territories. Being second in command, you can imagine her name was scribbled down on many people’s hit lists just as much as her leader’s. Various, scattered groups had all their eyes fixated upon her—glaring.

She seethed, proceeding to cross the street without looking.

“Hey… HEY!”

A car was rushing forward, and she felt a pair of arms grab her, whisking her out of the way.

She gasped, panting in sheer shock as the man let her go. “Haa… haaa…. I’m… thank you, I wasn’t—“ Seolhyun looked up, only to be in more shock when she saw B.A.P’s leader was the one who saved her. Immediately, she pushed him away, “Oh, you’re kidding me!”

“I saved your life.”

“Aha… yes, apparently you did. Not sure why … oh wait, you want me to _owe you,_ right?”

“No.”

“No?”

He shook his head.

“Then why?”

“I see a girl idiotically walk across the street, oblivious to the oncoming traffic, I help her.”

“Despite being AOA’s second?”

“I didn’t know it was you.”

“Bet you feel stupid now.”

He shook his head. Seolhyun was starting to get frustrated. “Well, aren’t _you_ the Good Samaritan.”

“By the way, you dropped your bag.”

“Huh?” she looked around to see that her bag had dropped, some of the food items now broken, and many cans strewn all over the sidewalk. “Tch, dammit…” falling to her knees, she proceeded to gather them all up. “At least help me pick these up while you’re at it!”

No answer.

She turned to see Bang Yongguk walking away.

“Hey! If you didn’t interfere, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“If I didn’t interfere, you’d be road kill.”

“Ugh…” Seolhyun groaned.

Yongguk slightly smirked as he walked away. That woman was quite amusing. The entire day, the incident was etched in his mind, and even his own members noticed something off about him. He’s not one to usually be smirking like that.

“What’s up with you?” Himchan asked.

He paused, only for his mouth to spread into a full on smile. “It’s nothing.”

“Tch, yeah sure.” Himchan muttered to himself.

That wouldn’t be the last time Yongguk would save Seolhyun’s life.

"Where've you been all night?"

The sound of a familiar voice brought Yongguk back to reality, seeing Himchan stand only a few feet away from him. He was immediately curious how he ran into him here, but didn't want to cause suspicision by pressing the matter. Instead, he countered with another question, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Searching." he replied. 

"For what?"

"Making sure our leader isn't dead."

Yongguk's expression remained deadpan and unchanging. That sure sounded like a good excuse, but he knew. "You don't have to play kiss up to appear responsible, I know where you were, Himchan."

"Then how about you?" he pressed. "Why is it we never know where you are?"

"They never know where you're at either."

"Tch..." Himchan just gave up, he wasn't going to spill anything. "Come on, let's get out of here before we're jumped."

**Author's Note:**

> Cover credits; Made by me via GIMP. B.A.P Yongguk render by zekavicalmilica at dA. AOA Seolhyun render by pikudesign at dA. Background from Pixabay. Title text made with cooltext.


End file.
